


Limericks

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (07/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

### Trip Tucker

A cute Engineer called Trip,  
Worked on a Starfleet ship,  
Blond hair, blue eyes,  
It was no surprise,  
When Malcolm asked him to strip.  
(please note you could put anyone's name in this line)

### Connor Trinneer

An actor called Connor Trinneer,  
Played Starfleet's Chief Engineer,  
Getting pregnant and dying,  
On a desert world frying,  
He's a talented actor that's clear.

### Jonathan Archer

Star Trek's new Captain called Jon,  
Is going where no man has gone,  
First contacts, ship's tours,  
To temporal cold wars,  
And saving an angry Klingon.

### A Threesome Limerick

Dominic, Connor and Scott  
Have definately shown what they've got  
From showers to decons  
And underwear recons  
Between them they've got quite a lot.

### Malcolm Reed

Armoury officer Reed  
One of Starfleet's finest indeed  
Phase cannons, hull plating  
And rescue plans making  
Gives Archer the protection he needs

### Porthos

Canine companion Porthos  
Was never to be at a loss  
When he's wanting some cheese  
Gives those puppy dog pleas  
And Archer a piece would then toss.

### Phlox

An alien physician called Phlox  
Was the Enterprise's new Doc  
Curing lot's of diseases  
And Malcolm Reed's sneezes  
In medical matters he's tops.


End file.
